A Missing Princess
by nicoleXben
Summary: When tragedy strikes the royal family, Princess Rosalie must learn how to stay safe and be a normal villager. Will she be able to get her throne back or is her life as she knew it over? Rated M for future chapters. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new one that just kind of came to mind the other day. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Twilight.**

The wind whipped my hair and I tugged my cloak closer around my shoulders. Thunder rumbled across the sky as I rush through the forest. I was running on memory alone, the night too dark to see much. A flash of lightning brightened the world around me for just a moment, but it was enough to jump over a fallen log that might have tripped me otherwise. The trees groaned around me as the rain pelted down on them without cease. A corned of my cloak caught on a branch and I let out a curse as I tugged it free. Those mere seconds could have cost me everything.

I could hear footsteps behind me as the twigs snapped. I pushed myself faster through the forest. I would not go back there. This couldn't be what my life was for. I winced as a branch caught my arm, and I was sure that it tore through the skin there. I didn't let it slow me down as I continued running.

I broke through the line of trees and a sob went out of me at the open field. There would be no hiding there. I could still hear the footsteps back in the forest, and open field or no, I continued running. At the right of the field, I spotted a small cabin. I never knew anyone lived out here, but there must still be a great deal that I didn't know about this kingdom. I pushed myself faster until I reached the door of the building. I could see a small lantern inside so I knew someone was home and they were awake. I pounded on the door, looking over my shoulder to see if anyone else had broken from the edge of the forest. "Please, please help!"

The door cracked open to reveal a young man inside, his brown eyes reluctant. "What?"

I pushed back my hood, letting my golden hair fall around me. The man's eyes widened as he took in the waves of my hair and the bright blue eyes, well known throughout this land. His jaw dropped slightly as the opened the door wider to really take in the finery of my clothes, even though they were now soaked through and dirty. His gaze came up once more to notice the small tiara placed on my head, and the door opened fully. "I am your princess and I need shelter. Now."

 **Please continue on for your first real chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own Twilight.**

I rushed inside the house and the man closed the door behind me, bolting it. I turned to him, shedding the wet cloak. "Thank you, sir. What is your name?"

The man gulped and stared at me. "Emmett. My name is Emmett."

I nodded once and turned toward the lamp, putting out the light. "Listen to me, Emmett. This is important. In a moment, some men are going to be knocking at this door and I am going to be hidden. They are going to ask if you've seen me and you will say no. You will let them in to search if they ask, but do not offer anything to them."

Emmett nodded, "Yes, Your Highness."

I waved off the formality and turned to hide in the back of the crowded coat closet. "It's just Rosalie. Call me Rosalie."

I closed the closet door the moment pounding began on the door outside. "Open up. Royal Guard."

I pushed my hand over my mouth so no sound would come out of me. I heard Emmett opening the door, and men pushing their way into the home. Tears welled in my eyes as I heard the next voice speak. "I am looking for the princess, my bride. She seemed to have gotten lost during her ride today and we are concerned for her safety."

"I haven't seen anyone out here today, Your Highness." Emmett told them. I heard one of the guards grumble as he began moving things around in Emmett's home. I kept perfectly still in the closet, feeling the terror rise the longer the men were in here.

They began searching the home. Luckily the opened the closet and only moved one or two things on top before moving on. After several minutes a throat cleared. "Alright men, let's move out. Send word should you happen to notice anything suspicious."

The door closed a moment later, and the closet door was flung open. I looked up into Emmett's eyes and he helped me climb out of the closet. "What is going on?"

I held my finger to my lips, telling him to keep silent. I slid off my heeled shoes and quietly walked to the door, checking all of the locks. I moved a corner of the curtain to the side, peeking through the window for any sign of the guards. When I was sure they were gone, I turned back around to face Emmett. "Could we get a fire going? I'm a little chilly with the damp clothes."

Emmett jumped at my words, hurrying to grab the firewood in the corner. "Shit, I'm sorry. Let me get the fire going and I can give you some warm clothes. Obviously they will be too big for you, but it will be warm."

I nodded slightly. "Thank you. Truly. Once we get settled, I will explain everything to you."

I watched Emmett move around his small cabin and noticed that he was a very handsome man. His large muscles clearly showed that he worked for what he had here in the cabin, and his short brown hair was kept close to his head, for convenience probably. He started the fire and then brought a large shirt and some pants toward me. "Here you go. Sorry, this is all I've got."

I took the clothes and thanked him before stepping into the bedroom to change. I peeled my wet clothes away from my body, shivery as the chilled air touched my skin. I pulled the shirt over my head, and chuckled as it went all the way to my knees. I pulled the pants on, but they were far too large around my waist and I had nothing to keep them up with. I took them back off and laid them across the bed, figuring a long shirt was better than nothing.

I walked back out of the room and sat on the nearby couch, pulling a blanket around my shoulders. Emmett sat down across from me, watching me carefully. I smiled and thanked him again for the clothes before beginning my story.

"I'm sure you were aware that I was to marry Lord Royce from the Eastern Provinces. Well, he arrived at the castle barely a week ago with his full army in tow. I don't know how much you've ever heard about the lord?"

Emmett scoffed, looking toward the fire for a moment. "Everyone knows about him. He's got a way with the ladies and never keeps one for long, they say."

I pulled the blanket tighter, looking down. "Yes. Well, there's a reason for that. Royce likes his games and his favorite is catching women. He came to one of my ladies with an offer to warm his bed until the wedding, and she refused. I suppose that he doesn't get that much, if ever, and he struck her. When I found her in my bedchamber later that evening, she was barely breathing. I don't know how she got there, but her ribs were broken, her body covered in cuts. I held my dear friend's hand as she passed away. Right there in my bedchamber."

Emmett watched me, reaching out a reassuring hand to comfort me. I looked up at him, seeing the pity in this eyes. "I confronted Royce about it. He couldn't harm me in my own home. My first foolish move was going to his chambers to questions him. My second was not bringing my personal guard with me. When Royce sent his guards away, I knew that something was going to happen." I paused, the tears welling in my eyes. "He grabbed my arm very hard, yelling at me for speaking ill against him. He pinned me against the nearby wall and told me what he would do to me…Awful, vile things…And I screamed. I bit his hand and tasted the blood, then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. That was the last day before the wedding that I saw him."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand. I needed to get this story out there or I might not tell it to anyone. "I locked myself in my room with extra guards on constant watch. I summoned for my mother. She was the only one that cared what I felt about the marriage. I told her all that happened and she promised to speak to my father. The wedding drew closer and nothing had changed, and as a princess, you don't really get options regarding your life. I was on my way to the chapel where my servants would prepare me for the ceremony. That was when I noticed something was off in the castle."

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks now, and Emmett carefully brushed them away. "Rosalie, you don't have to tell me all this now."

I shook my head, steeling my nerves. "I heard yelling and went toward the throne room. I pushed open the door and found my parents there. Their throats slit. I screamed, I'm sure, and that's what alerted Royce's men to my presence. He yelled for them to get me. That I would be his ticket to the crown. But I ran. My personal guards gave their lives, I'm sure. There were so many of his men there and he had even turned many of ours in favor of his ideas and promises. So I ran. And now I'm here. And I don't know where to go."

Emmett wrapped me in his strong arms. I hadn't even realized that I was shaking and sobbing until he shushed me and held me tight against him. I put my arms around his neck, needing the feel of something solid in this world. At some point, I must have dozed off. The next thing I felt was a soft pallet underneath me and a hand brushing the hair from my face.

XxXxX

I awoke the next morning as light shone through the window. I heard voices speaking softly outside of the bedroom door, and I cautiously tiptoed out into the main room. Emmett was there with a young, dark haired girl. "Hello," I said softly.

They turned toward me and the girl's face lit up, "Princess Rosalie! What an honor."

I smiled, walking toward them. "Please, just Rosalie. I don't need people knowing that I am here or the guards will come for me."

"Okay, Rosalie. My name is Alice. Emmett here called me to bring over some clothes and things for you since he has none."

"Thank you so much. Truly."

The girl handed me a pile of clothes and insisted that should be go help me change. I slid on the undergarments and Alice helped tie up the back of the simple dress. I sat at the mirror and Alice began to run a brush through my long hair. "So what will happen now?"

I looked in the mirror to find her carefully watching me and I sighed. "I have no idea. I'm assuming Emmett told you what happened?"

Alice nodded softly. "I'm very sorry for all that you went through."

"I don't know what will happen now, honestly. If I go back to the castle, I will have to marry Royce and I don't know how long I would last."

Alice looked me in the eye and spoke strongly for her small frame. "Nobody is going to send you back to that man. Emmett and I have some friends throughout the countryside that will help you stay hidden as long as you wish. We will help you do whatever you need, Rosalie."

I felt the tears well up at her words. "This wouldn't be safe for any of you. I'm sure Royce is already claiming the throne for himself since the royal family is either dead or missing. He will declare for loyalty to him and pay a pretty price for my return to the castle, I'm sure."

"We won't turn you in. There are some people far more loyal to your family than they are to money. Your parents were good rulers and everyone knew that you would be a just ruler when you took the throne."

Alice finished with my hair, and I looked like a normal farm girl when she was done. The dress was simple enough with practical shoes. My hair was pulled back in a way that would keep it out of work needing to be done. I walked into the room and Emmett barked out a laugh. "You look like a farmhand but walk like a princess."

I looked into the simple mirror and laughed at his observation. He was spot on with that. I tried to slouch the posture that had been ingrained in me for eighteen years. "I'll work on it," I promised them. If I couldn't play the part, then someone would surely recognize me. The good thing about royalty is that few people actually know what you look like, especially once you shed all of the finery.

The three of us sat down at the small table and discussed my options. One, I could travel to the noblemen and hope they remained on my side instead of trying to gain favor with Royce. Two, I could work my way through small villages and recruit my own guardsmen that would protect me for my return to the castle. Three, Emmett and Alice would escort me to the coastline where I would live with Alice's family as their cousin, Emaline.

I pondered my options, knowing that I needed to get away from the castle. "When do we leave for the coast?"

Alice broke into a smile as she clapped her hands. "As soon as we pack some things and Emmett finds some horses for us."

Emmett smiled at my choice. "They will keep you safe, Rosalie. And I'll be here to keep an eye on everything and make sure nobody suspects that you went south."

I looked around as Emmett and Alice threw things together for the journey. I knew my parents were looking down on me and protecting me by guiding me to this man's cabin in the night. Maybe things would work out someway. Maybe I would be able to take my throne back once everything calmed down.

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I don't own Twilight.**

Emmett returned after a few hours with two horses in tow. Alice and I had packed some food, clothes, and water skins into three bags while he was gone. Alice took a hair cloth and pinned it to my head so my hair wouldn't be as noticeable on the ride. While many people would be fooled by me wearing normal clothes, my hair had always been a giveaway as to who I was. I looked in the mirror one last time and smiled at the fact that I no longer looked like a princess playing dress up.

Alice and I grabbed the packs, going out to tie them on the horses. "I thought we were each going to have a horse?" Alice asked.

Emmett took the packs to secure them down and grumbled. "We were. These were the only two that I could get on short notice without raising suspicion though. Two of us will just have to ride together."

Alice and Emmett looked to me at the same time. "I'll ride with Emmett," I decided. "You two know where we are going, and should there be any trouble, I don't need to end up lost."

Emmett nodded and helped the tiny Alice get onto her horse. She smiled and took off at a walk, knowing we would catch up shortly. Emmett put his hands on my waist to lift me up onto the horse, and I felt myself enjoying his strong hands at my hips. He hopped on behind me a moment later, putting his arms on either side of me to grab the reins.

"So," I began as we started after Alice. "How do you and Alice know each other?"

I felt Emmett's chuckle behind me. "Her parents tried to marrying her off to me."

I busted out laughing at the thought of the tiny girl with this bulking giant of a man. "And what happened?"

"We knew that would never work out the first time we met each other. She had her sights set on the captain of the southern outpost anyway. Her family owns an inn in town and he would visit often, just talking with her. We told them the marriage wouldn't work and I left the little coast town to move to the outskirts of our capital."

"And what is it that you do there?"

"I'm a hired hand for the guard. They will hire me out to handle little problems that come up or deal with out of hand villagers."

I nodded, watching the scenery around us. The plains were gorgeous with flowers blooming all around, and you could see the rolling hills in the distance. We caught up with Alice after several minutes and fell into step with her. The feel of Emmett's muscled arms at my side was a comfort on the journey where everything else seemed so far out of my reach.

XxXxX

We rode for the rest of the day and found a small covering to set up camp for the night. To the rest of the world, we would appear to be nothing more three travelers heading south. Emmett started a fire while I spread out bed rolls. Alice ran off to gather some herbs in case anyone felt ill or got injured on the road. I took a seat by the fire and felt the warmth sink into my chilled skin. Emmett plopped down next to me, and Alice returned just moments later.

"So, Rosalie, tell us some stories. What is life really like in the royal castle?"

I looked at the fire for a moment, wondering what to even tell them about. Then I smiled, thinking of a wonderful story. "One time when I was only 8 or 9 years old, I decided that I would no longer be a princess. I was going to be a member of the royal guard. I snuck out of my room late that night and ran through the halls. My best friend, Isabella, was in bed asleep, but I crept in and woke her up. I told her all about my plans, and she quickly decided to go with me. The two of us young girls made our way through the castle and to the armory without being spotted. That's when the fun began."

Alice laughed, sitting up straighter. Emmett had a smile on his face at my silly childhood antics.

"When they found us in the morning, we were wearing breastplates, combat boots, and helmets. Obviously, they were all way too big for us so we looked hilarious. We had training swords that we tried to use the night before, but neither of us really knew what to do with them. I was still determined to become a member of the guard though. My mother was mortified, but my father taught me in secret many nights. What nobody really knows in the castle is that I can pretty well hold my own with a sword."

Emmett let out a whistle, "Not to offend, princess, but that's very appealing."

Alice scoffed, throwing a twig at him. "You pig. That is so neat that you learned that. Would you maybe, teach me some of it when we get to my home?"

I nodded, smiling at them. "Of course. I don't know how much of a teacher I'll be, but I can definitely try." I looked toward Emmett. "Alright, you giant of a man. You're turn for a story."

Emmett chuckled, leaning back against a tree trunk. "Well let's see here. I could tell you about the many women that chase me day and night. Or the villagers I've had to arrest for theft. Or-"

"Emmett," Alice interrupted quickly, "Tell us about the girl you saw that one night. Your _dream girl_." Alice teased.

Emmett laughed nervously and then sighed, "Alright fine. No judgment, Rosalie."

I laughed quickly, holding my hands up to show my innocence.

"Alright so one night, maybe a year ago, I went out into the forest by the house to get some wood for my fire. I got to the little lake and there was a girl there. She was bathing in the water and the moonlight through the trees put a glow on everything. I didn't stay and watch. I'm not that kind of guy to spy on naked girl's. I did notice how gorgeous she was though. She must have heard me in the trees because she yelled at me. She said 'You better not be some pervert watching me bathe. Get the hell out here right now!' I chuckled as I made my way back to my house, a pile of firewood in my arms. That was my dream girl."

Emmett told the story as he leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. I felt everything rush from my body as he told the story and stared wide-eyed the more he talked. I blinked a few times at the end, not letting the blush show on my face. He opened them when he finished and pointed a finger. "Alright, little lady."

Alice chuckled sitting up tall and clearing her throat. "When I was just 15, a young guard came into the tavern. He was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever seen with his blond hair and strong facial features. I, of course, had to be the one to waitress his table. He watched me as I moved around the tavern, and I knew that he was into me. Well he left that night and stayed gone for a long while. When I was 17, he returned. He actually spoke to me and told me that he remembered me and his name is Jasper. Member of the southern branch of the royal guard. I curtsied for him and he smiled, encouraging me to sit and talk with him. I did for a moment, but he remained to take all of the moments with me he could get. Then he left again. I found out where he was posted and made the journey during the night for just mere minutes with him, only to return home before morning came. He's going to marry me, he says. As soon as we get enough money and he can break the contract with the guard."

I smiled, watching Alice tell her story. I wanted someone that made me smile like that. Not someone like Royce that would make me fear for my safety. We talked about nothing for a little while, and then curled up on our bed rolls to get some sleep. I felt the warmth of the fire and sighed. Maybe everything would work out.

XxXxX

I was woken up only hours later, Alice's small hand shaking me awake. "We have to move right now. Some guards are combing the area nearby."

I quickly hopped up and helped load everything back onto the two horses. We were off riding only moments later, Emmett's arms around me. We saw some guards break through the trees ahead, and I cautiously reached up to secure my head covering.

Emmett's lips were against my ear as he spoke quickly and quietly. "Alice and I decided on a story to tell during the journey there. Play along. You're my new bride, we're too broke for rings. We're on our way to stay with your cousin, Alice, for awhile and make some money. And remember, your name is Emaline."

I nodded once, feeling myself tense up the closer we got to the guards. They couldn't know who I was. This couldn't all be for nothing. I felt one of Emmett's hands land on my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. I let the tension out of my body in a sigh. I had to be able to play this part.

The guards waved us down and we pulled the horses to a stop. "Good evening, guardsmen," Alice said in her soft voice.

"It's awfully late to be riding. Where you all headed?" One of the guards asked as the other walked around the horses.

"We were too eager to get to my home. We're all headed to the coast where my family lives. My cousin here, Emaline, just married Emmett and we're going to celebrate." Alice turned to us, a huge smile on her face.

The guard walked closer and looked to Emmett. "This true?"

Emmett nodded once, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Sure is, sir. Married yesterday."

I gave the guard a shy smile as he looked at me.

"Alright. Carry on." The guards turned and continued on their path through the forest.

Emmett and Alice continued the horses on their way, and I smiled under the hood. We rode in silence, not wanting to disturb the night around us too much. Emmett said that large beasts patrol at night, and we wouldn't want to draw their attention. I felt my head nod at one point, and Emmett chuckled behind me.

"I got you, Rosalie. You can lean your head back and rest, if you wish. I know this has been difficult for you." His voice rumbled his chest against my back.

"Thanks you, Emmett. Wake me if anything happens." I tipped my head back, feeling his arms secure around me. Somehow I felt safe here with these two people. Practically strangers, but all that I have left in the world. I closed my eyes and gave myself to sleep.

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone following and reviewing this fic! Sorry for being so late getting this chapter up. It's just been a little crazy for me lately. Enjoy!**

We rode for days without encountering anyone else. The journey was peaceful and the weather seemed to be holding up nicely for the time being. Alice said that as we got closer to the coast, it would become more humid and the chance of rain would increase. Emmett and Alice were amazing companions to have on the journey. Neither of them pried or asked too many questions, seemingly content to just focus on the present and have some fun.

I woke up early one morning as the light was barely glowing over the horizon. We had made camp by a small lake, and I decided that I would go for a quick bath before everyone else woke up. I grabbed an extra set of clothes, knowing that it would give me plenty of time to rinse these before we departed. I set the clothes on a log by the water and slowly took off what I had been wearing. I waded into the cool water and sighed as it touched my skin. I stopped once the water reached the top of my breasts and began to wash all of the grime off of myself. Travelling for days on end could really make a person nasty. I rinsed my hair and ran my fingers through the small knots that had formed.

A twig snapped nearby and I quickly looked in the direction of it. With little light, I couldn't see much of what was there. "Hello?" I called softly. There was nothing for a moment, and then another twig snapped in the trees. I froze in the water, very aware of defenseless I was.

A large form broke through the trees and then gasped, "Shit. Rosalie. I'm sorry."

I laughed loudly, all fear leaving my body. "Emmett, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

His face flushed and he turned his back so he wouldn't be watching me bathe. "I'm real sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know where you had gone so I came to look through the woods for you."

"It's ok, really. I thought that I would be back before anyone woke up. I'm almost done if you wanted to bathe." I made my way out of the pool. I stopped and looked at Emmett for a moment. Most men would've tried to get a peek at a naked woman, but he stood with his back completely to me, not even trying to look at me.

I was now only waist deep in the water, and I turned my back to Emmett. I brushed my hair over my shoulder so my whole back was exposed, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder at me. "Emmett, I need to show you something that might just be very shocking. Turn around."

Emmett turned and his eyes grew wide at my exposed back. I laughed and watched him carefully. I went back to that night, precisely one year ago, when I went to bath in the small pond in the forest. "You better not be some pervert watching me bath," I said to him with a smirk. The words clearly were registering with his brain as he watched me. "Get the hell out here right now."

Emmett's jaw dropped and he stared at me. "What…You…No way."

I laughed spinning my finger for him to turn back around. He complied and I quickly left the water and redressed. I walked up behind Emmett and placed my hand on his shoulder as he turned toward me. "It was me in the forest that night. I wanted to go for a walk, but the guards were always so controlling of where I went, thanks to a protective father. I snuck out of the castle and found the little pond in the forest. I decided it looked like the most perfect place to take a calming bath. Then I heard someone out there and got frightened."

Emmett's face was red as he listened to my story. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He took in a deep breath before he spoke to me. "I am so sorry if I offended you by telling the story earlier. Just…just forget that it was ever brought up."

His eyes dropped as he talked to me, and I realized that he thought I was mad for him saying that I was his dream girl. "I'm not upset, Emmett. It's pretty flattering that I was your dream girl. I'm just sorry if I ruined that image for you."

Emmett's eyes quickly met mine and he lifted a hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "You didn't ruin anything for me, princess."

I smiled at him. At that moment, we could hear Alice calling out to find us. I laughed, stepping away from Emmett. "You better go let her know where we've been. I'm going to wash out these old clothes before we head out."

Emmett nodded once. Watching me closely before he turned around to head back through the forest. My face burned as I began rinsing the old clothes. I couldn't possibly be falling for that hulking brute of a man…Could I?

XxXxX

Emmett didn't speak to me much for the rest of the day, but he still insisted that I ride with him. I had gotten used to the feel of his muscled around my waist, the smell of him around me, and the rise and fall of his chest against my back. Alice was riding down the path, a good bit in front of us to scope out the area, and I turned my head slightly to look at Emmett. "Are we ok?"

His eyes darted to mine, "Of course, princess."

I narrowed my eyes at his words. "Stop calling me that."

"It's what you are though."

My mouth opened and then closed at his words as I turned to face the road ahead. I took a breath before responding to him. "Just call me Rosalie. Please, Em. I'm not a princess anymore. Not really."

One of his hand dropped the reins and landed on my knee gently, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We will get you back on your throne, Rosalie. I promise you that."

I felt the tears gathering in my eyes, but I forced them back now. This wasn't the time for overwhelming emotions. "I just wanted things to be easy. I just wanted to grow up, marry a nice lord or maybe even prince if I got lucky, and live a peaceful life."

Emmett's strong frame tensed a little behind me. "Nothing in life is ever easy, Rose."

I lifted my hand and placed it over his that still rested on my knee. His hands were rough from the work that must do every day just to survive, and I found myself letting my fingertips trace over the calluses on them. Emmett never said a word, but turned his hand over and held onto mine. I smiled and let him hold my hand, lacing our fingers together and they still sat atop my leg.

Alice's horse came galloping back down the path, and Emmett released my hand as she got close to us. "Everything ok?"

Alice nodded, "It's perfect. We're getting close. Just a few more hills and you'll be able to see the ocean. It looks gorgeous."

I turned my head a little to see Emmett and gave him a huge smile. "Can we hurry and get there? I haven't seen the shore since I was a little girl."

The corner of Emmett's mouth lifted into a lopsided grin and he nudged the horse faster. Alice laughed out loud behind us and hurried her horse up as well. The movement of the horse under me cause my body to be pressed tighter against Emmett's as we rode, and a blush formed on my cheeks at the contact. I could feel his muscles against my back and his strong legs against my own. Suddenly, his lips were at my ear and his warm breath caressed them as he spoke softly, "This might be an inappropriate thing to say to a princess, but I haven't ever been one for formalities. You ride a horse better than any woman that's ever rode with me. Your body knows exactly how to move with the horse to keep you stable."

The blush on my cheeks deepened at his words and I turned my head slightly so he could hear me without having to speak too loudly. "I have been well trained in horse riding since I was a girl. I have been well trained in many things as a member of the royal family. There are _many_ ways that I know how to move my body well." I smirked at my words and turned back around.

Emmett let out a noise behind me and I felt him go tense. "You're quite the little tease, Rosalie."

I laughed out loud, but didn't respond as Alice caught up to us. "We won't be able to make it all the way in before nightfall, and I don't know that it would be wise to enter in the night. It might look as though we had something to hide."

I looked over to Alice and nodded at her observation. "So one more night in the open?"

"I think we will have to. I'm just ready to get back and have a proper bath and a warm meal." Alice got a look on her face and gave me a quick glance. "Rosalie, I've been thinking about arrangements at the house. You will be able to have your own room, but it is in the guest house on our property. It is very small, but it should give you some privacy. There are two bedrooms and a central room with a tiny table and a fireplace."

I stared ahead of me, wondering how it would work for me to be in the guest house by myself. Patrols everywhere probably increased since I had been missing. "Do guards ever do random searches in your town?"

"They do, and that is the fear I have about you being there alone. While they would probably believe that you are my cousin, Emaline, I don't know what they would do with you being in the guest house alone. The guards…they aren't always the best people."

My jaw dropped slightly at her suggestion. I could very easily get overpowered by two guards and who knows what they would do with me then.

Emmett's body completely froze behind me as soon as Alice finished talking and when he spoke, his voice was laced with anger. "I will stay."

Alice turned to him quickly, "Emmett, that isn't what I meant. I could get a friend of mine from down the road to stay with her. That's the reason I brought it up. Edward is a good guy and would understand the request."

I nodded, feeling that as long as someone was there, I should be alright should guards come. "She's right, Em. You need to get back home, don't you?"

"I will be fine to stay for at least a couple weeks. Then we will see how things are going. I'm not going to just leave you at the hands of some asshole guards that will do God knows what with you." Emmett had a tone of finality to his voice, and neither Alice nor myself pushed him any further.

We had slowed the horses down, and Alice spoke after a moment of silence. "I'm going to go find a place and start camp." She pushed her horse ahead and rode of quickly to find us a spot for the night.

Emmett was still so tense behind me and I placed my hand on his knee. "It's going to be fine, Em. Alice wouldn't offer for someone to stay with me that she didn't trust."

When I turned my head to see his face, it was like stone behind me. His spoke after a moment, his voice hard. "I know these guards, Rosalie. I know what they do to women that are not spoken for. If you agree, I want us to continue the charade. You are my wife, Emaline. That is what will keep you safe, if anything would."

I nodded once at his words, but knew better than to say anything else about it.

XxXxX

The evening went by like many others had, with the three of us telling stories and laughing until the sun went down. We all slept through the night and awoke as the sun began to rise on the horizon. We packed our things quietly and began securing them to the horses once more. Luckily by this time tomorrow, I would be in an actual house and not feel like a runaway. I looked up and saw a lone soldier riding toward us.

"Emmett. Alice. Someone is coming this way." I said, motioning in the direction of the guard. Alice walked up to me slowly to keep from drawing attention and wrapped the riding scarf over my blond hair. She turned to face the guard and a loud gasp came from her small frame. Alice took off in a sprint toward the solider and he dismounted his horse once he got close. Alice barreled into him and he picked her up, spinning her in circles and smiling at her exuberance.

Emmett laughed walking over to me, "Well, looks like you're about to meet Jasper."

The solider, Jasper, walked over to us with Alice, the horse being brought behind them. He smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again, Emmett. Who is this?"

Emmett put an arm around me, gently pulling me closer. "My new wife. It's been awhile since I've seen you, Jasper. This is Emaline, Alice's cousin."

Jasper smiled and looked me over once. "Nice to meet you Emaline. I haven't heard much about you."

I gave him a smile back and Alice jumped in to fill in the gaps that only she would know about this story. "I haven't seen her in years, Jas. Emmett sent word to me that they were married, so I hurried to celebrate with them. Isn't it great?"

Jasper smiled at her excitement, and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are they going back with you?"

Alice nodded. "They got married so fast that Emmett doesn't have enough money for the two of them right now. My father is going to give Emmett some work until he gets a good bit saved up, then they will be heading back toward the castle outskirts."

"If you want, Emmett, the guards could probably use a hand. Seems the princess has gone missing."

Alice quickly turned to Jasper, her jaw dropping. "What happened to her? Do you know anything?"

Jasper shook his head. "Don't tell anyone this. They have no clue where she might have gone. Patrols have been set up everywhere and everyone is working overtime to find some clue about her disappearance. Lord Royce is distraught. She ran out right before the wedding. It might have been some kind of foul play."

"Oh my. That is completely awful. The poor princess." Alice played her part very well, and I allowed the shock to show on my face to match her own.

Emmett ran his hand along my arm and cleared his throat, "I would love to help the guard, but I don't really want to leave Emaline right now. Seeing how we just got married and all. But if you guys still need the hands in a few weeks, I'll be more than happy to help the royal guard."

Jasper nodded, "I understand. I will let you know if we need you then. I need to get back. Stay safe on your journey in." He leaned down and planted a kiss on Alice's lips, smiling as he pulled back but with a tightness around his eyes. "I'll be around in a few days when they come and patrol. I'll see you then, my little angel."

Alice smiled and waved as he rode off on his horse. She quickly finished tying her things on her horse and we all mounted up and rode off. "We need to get to the house now. He knows you aren't in my family because we have a large family tree standing in the tavern. We need to add you in it as soon as possible. That was his warning."

Emmett and Alice hurried the horses down the path and I tightened the scarf over my hair. "Alice," I said as we reached her side, "He isn't going to tell them, is he?"

"No, Rose. He won't say anything. Not right now anyway. He knows you aren't in my family, but he doesn't know you're the princess. Not now. We have a few days before they get there. That was his warning to me. I need to figure out what we will do and what he knows. And if he will stand with us."

I tensed up and Emmett leaned down. "I won't let them take you back there, Rose. I swear that on my life." I leaned back against him, savoring the comfort that he gave me. It would all work. It had to.

 **Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner, but thank you all for being patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone reading this! I would love to get some feedback from anyone keeping up with this story. Please review!**

We made it to Alice's house the next morning, with plenty of people to see us come through the already crowded streets. Alice's mother ran out the door and embraced Alice the moment she dismounted her horse. "Oh my darling, how was it?"

Alice laughed and hugged her mother back, "It was a fine trip. Nothing too bad. But I'm sure everyone would like a bath and some sleep in a real bed for a change."

Her mother laughed and came over to me. She smiled and took in my face, "It's nice to see you again Emaline, it's been far too long."

I smiled and dipped my head as is custom for someone's elder. "I agree. I thank you for hosting myself and my new husband, Emmett. It will be a help until we have enough money to get back on our feet."

Her eyes widened in understand and she smiled at Emmett, "It is very good to see you again as well. You know where the guest house is, correct?"

"Yes, Esme. Thank you for hosting us." Emmett smiled and grabbed our bags, "We are going to go unpack and I believe Emaline wishes for a bath, then we will come up to the main house."

Esme smiled and nodded, helping Alice with her few bags. Alice immediately began talking in hushed tones with her mother, and I knew they must have been discussing how to fix the family tree in the tavern.

Emmett led me around the house to a path in the back. He refused to let me carry any of the bags, claiming that no man around here would let his new bride carry her own bags. We made it to the guest house, and it looked very tiny from the outside, but also cozy and well-kept. Emmett guided me through the house and set my bags in one room, taking his to the other. I stood in the entry room and took in everything about the little home.

There was a large fireplace against one wall that was clearly used for the whole house during colder months. There was a single little table with four chairs around it. Two small pots for cooking and a wardrobe that stood off to the side. That would be perfect to hide in should I need to. There was a single window near the table, and you could see a water pump along with a large bathing basin nearby.

Emmett laughed at the look on the face as he came out of the bedroom, "Sorry, princess, but you won't find castle accommodations way out here."

I turned, scowling. "Very funny, Emmett. I think that I can manage."

He chuckled and went outside to begin pumping water into the basin. I stood at the window and watched him. It clearly wasn't a well-built pump because he struggled to get the water to come out. His muscles were working hard, and I couldn't deny that I enjoyed seeing them as he pumped the water.

"They are nice, aren't they?"

I jumped, spinning around to find Alice there looking out the window. "You scared me half to death, Alice!"

She laughed and sat down at the table, "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I think that we might need to cut your hair. It's a dead giveaway with so many guards being around."

I nodded, sitting across from her. "I agree. Can you cut hair?"

"Of course I can. It's probably best to do it now before the bath. Then any hair that's loose will come off in the water." Alice said, pulling some scissors out of a bag.

I sighed and let my long hair fall from the riding scarf. "Have your way with it then."

Alice giggled as she walked around behind me. "I promise it won't be too short." Alice was silent for several moments as she began snipping off pieces of my hair. I watched it fall to the floor and sighed, missing it already. Alice cleared her throat and then spoke again, "So umm…what do you think about Emmett?"

"I think he's very nice," I told her, confused at the direction. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. He's a very protective guy, and I didn't know if you were okay with that."

I smiled, thinking about his selfless protection of me by staying here and keeping up the charade. "I am. I hate that it's putting his life on hold, but I am extremely grateful. I feel safe with him around."

I could hear the smile in Alice's voice. "I'm right up there at the main house if you ever need me, Rosalie. I just want you to know that. We are all here to help you in whatever way you need it."

"Thank you, Alice. Truly. For everything you are doing and risking to help me. A princess without a throne."

Alice stopped cutting and walked around me, kneeling in front of me. "You are the rightful leader of this kingdom and that is your throne. You are going to get it back."

Alice finished with my hair, and I immediately went to look in the small mirror. It now ended right above my shoulders, and was just long enough to be pulled back out of my eyes when it required to be. "Thank you, Alice. Really, it does look very nice."

Alice smiled and told me that they were working on the family tree and it should be back in place by nightfall, then she let herself out. Moments later, Emmett came back into the house and froze at the sight of me. "What the hell did you do while I was outside?"

I laughed and slid the lock on the door into place. "Alice just left. We decided that my hair was too much of a giveaway. So she cut it."

Emmett walked over, stopping in front of me and spun me in a circle. "Well it suits you, I suppose. Though I liked your hair."

I smiled and playfully poked his chest. "It just reminded you of the stranger girl in the forest taking a bath."

Emmett exploded in laughter at the mention of it. "You are one mean lady."

I gave him a wink before heading out for a bath in the closed in section at the back, "No, I'm one teasing princess."

Emmett watched me walked out of the room and I felt a blush rising to my face at the playfulness I felt around him. I took off my clothes and sighed as I slipped under the water. It felt so good to finally take a real bath and wash off the grime from traveling.

XxXxX

Emmett pumped more water and took a bath while I changed clothes and fixed my hair away from my face. Once he was finished, we made our way to the tavern. Night was beginning to set and Emmett held my hand when we got close to the tavern, having to keep up the appearance of a new husband. The tavern was full when we got inside and very loud. Alice was laughing at the bar and waved at us when we walked inside. I glanced up to the family tree and found my name carved onto the board, along with Emmett's since he would be my husband.

Emmett held out a chair for me at the table and slung his arm across my shoulders as he sat down beside me. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. To anyone else we would look like nothing more than two newlyweds having a private conversation. "Relax, Rose. You look too formal."

I forced myself to relax and leaned into Emmett's touch. His one arm was around my shoulders while the other rested on my knee. "Better?"

He chuckled, breath moving against my hair, "Much. Are you okay with this?"

I smiled and moved my lips closer to his ear. "We need to keep up the charade, don't we? I'm perfectly fine with you around. Sorry if I'm cramping your ladies-man persona."

Emmett chuckled and ran his fingers along my shoulder. "You're the best girl in this room, _Emaline_."

I laughed and smiled as Alice came over with two mugs. "Drinks?"

We smiled, thanking her, and she made her way around the room serving everyone. Emmett pointed people out to me that he knew in the room and I noticed a couple women that kept stealing glances. I nudged him after awhile and motioned to two girls that kept glaring at me. "I think you have two admirers."

Emmett looked over to the girls who smiled and batted their eyelashes at his attention. He looked back to me and smirked, "How far do you want to take this charade?"

I smirked, figuring where he was going with this and met his eyes. "However far we need to so we convince people."

Emmett stared at my eyes for a moment and then his arm tightened, pulling me closer, and his lips were on mine. Everything seemed to escape us for a moment, and I found myself falling into the kiss. His lips were soft against mine, yet I felt how they could be commanding and strong. He broke the kiss after a moment, and I found myself breathing harder than I was before. He smiled and nodded in the direction of the women walking out the door, "I think that worked."

A blush bloomed on my cheeks and I looked away from him. "Who knew you were such a good actor?"

His hand lifted my chin so I met his gaze. His face became serious and he studied my eyes. "You okay? Was that too much?"

I shook my head and rested my hand on his arm, "It was pretty amazing." I admitted to him quietly. I smiled at the look on his face and then had to laugh at Alice's dumbfounded expression that had caught the kiss. Emmett saw what made me laugh and waved at Alice like nothing unusual had happened.

The rest of the evening was spent in the tavern until Alice admitted that she was exhausted and headed to bed. That was when Emmett and I decided to make our way back to the guest house. When we got inside, there was a strange tension at realizing we were truly alone in this tiny cabin. I waved and made my way toward the bedroom, "Good night, Emmett."

He watched me going and smiled, "Good night, Rose. Sleep well."

I shut the door behind me and a huge grin broke out on my face. I began unpacking my belongings and realization hit me like a brick. I need to be working toward getting my throne back, and that did not mean falling for a man that I would never be able to be with. I shook the thought of Emmett from my head and curled up on the bed, sighing at the feel of a real place to sleep.

 **Please, please review! You should also go check out my other new story, Like You. It's a Bella/Edward fic. Also, one last note, I've officially got a beta profile up and I'm accepting beta requests. So let me know if you need a beta reader!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to everyone following along with this story.**  
The next few days passed by in a blur. I met Alice's father, Carlisle, and spent some more time with her mother. She was very nice and promised they would help me in whatever ways they could. Emmett helped Carlisle with any work that he could find, and he got a small salary that was better than nothing. Alice and I spent the days doing her chores, which took longer than you would think because she had to teach me what to do. Then I would train her with a sword in the afternoons. Emmett usually watched and would shout encouragement or tips for us.

As Jasper promised, we found guards moving in soon after to increase their patrols. Emmett and Alice decided to not take any chances, and we were to stay in the cabin throughout the night with the lights dimmed. To anyone else, we would be nothing more than a couple enjoying a night together. Emmett sat in the bedroom with me in case someone came to the door, for the guards were not known for their politeness. At some point, I fell asleep with Emmett awake to watch for anyone coming.

Some time during the night, I woke up to Emmett over me and shaking my arm. "Wake up. Wake up, Rose. They are coming down the path."

I blink the sleep from my eyes and pulled back the cover to allow Emmett to slip into bed beside me like any married couple. He blew out the small candle and wrapped me into his arms. I felt myself shaking slightly, and his hand drew small circles against my back. His lips were near my ear and he hushed me quietly. "You're going to be okay. I promise, it will be okay."

There was a banging on the door only moments before it was kicked open by the guards. They flooded the house, and we sat straight up, as if from sleep, as they came into the bedroom. I pulled the blankets up to my neck to hide my nightclothes from the men, and one of the guards smirked as he looked me over. Emmett stood up and nodded to the guards, "What is going on?"

The man who was clearly in charge stepped forward and saw me on the bed. "Routine checks. Out of bed, woman."

I looked up to Emmett the way any woman would look to her husband at the command, and he gave me a small nod. I slipped out of bed to stand beside him, and several of the men let their eyes slide over me. Emmett tensed at the stares, and I placed my hand on his arm. That's when the captain noticed that neither of us had a ring.

He chuckled and stepped closer, "Unmarried?"

Emmett put his arm in front of me protectively. "Married. Not enough money to buy a ring yet."

The guards laughed and one of them nodded to me, "Pretty lady like you should be with a man that can afford a damned ring."

The captain quieted his men and turned back to Emmett. "We're going to check the house. Better hope there's nothing here."

The men left the room and Emmett sat back down on the bed with me. I felt my hands shaking, and he pulled me against his chest. We didn't speak as we listened to the guards searching through the house. I knew what they were doing. They would find anything they could to take Emmett for some fake questioning, and the higher ranked men would stay here and take care of the frightened wife. I shivered at the thought and found Emmett looking down at me. "You're okay," he whispered quietly. Even after the men left, sleep didn't find me again.

XxXxX

The next few days passed by slowly with very little excitement. Alice said this was normal for a small town, especially when I was used to the fast pace of castle life. I continued to help Alice with her chores in the morning and then spent the afternoon alone while I tried to figure out how to go about reclaiming my throne. I had decided that I would need to quietly learn while lords and dukes would still support me and then make arrangements with them in private. Everything would have to be very carefully arranged. I continued teaching Alice how to use a sword on evenings that she wasn't with Jasper or could get away from her father, and I practiced on my own when she wasn't around.

Emmett left yesterday morning on a two-day trip with Alice's father. He would get a portion of the money earned at market for his help, and I knew Emmett was in desperate need of the money. I promised him that I would be okay and take precautions while he was gone, but the soldiers had seemed to move on from the small town after that first night.

I knew Emmett would be returning soon from the trip so I decided it would be fine for me to practice my dagger techniques in the back of the cabin. The sun was beginning to go down and most everyone was in the tavern, which meant I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me and reporting it to someone. It would be very strange for a girl to be training by herself near the trees.

I practiced my movements, working on moving quickly and quietly. Little slashes lined the trunk of the tree as my arm shot out yet again in a fast motion. I got too lost in my own thoughts, and realized it as I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around quickly and found two of the guards that raided the cabin the other night. The watched me closely with smirks on their faces. I tucked the dagger into my skirts and stepped back. "Can I help you?"

The larger one smiled broadly as he walked towards me. "You can tell us why a pretty little thing is out here throwing around a dagger."

"I just wanted to see how it was done, is all." I hoped the men would take my lie and go on about their business. I glanced up the road, hoping for Emmett to be back soon.

One of the guards caught my glance and looked back toward the small cabin, "Where's your husband? We need to speak with him."

My mouth went dry at the question. They just wanted to know if I was out here alone. I cursed at myself, knowing I should've listened to Emmett's warning to stay safe while he was away. "He just went to the tavern. He will be back momentarily."

The large guard smirked at the other and took a few steps closer. "We just came from the tavern and didn't see him. It would be hard to miss a bulking man that he is. We'll keep you company until he gets back."

The other guard laughed quietly and looked me up and down. "Yes, it would be dangerous for you to be out here alone. I'm Laurent and this is James."

I nodded my head slightly, feeling nerves creeping up in me. "Nice to meet you both. But really, I am just fine here."

The larger man, James, walked closer to me. I took a step back from him, but his hand came out to grab arm and hold me in place. I froze and looked up into his laughing eyes. "You definitely are just fine, aren't you?"

Laurent laughed along with him and nodded to the cabin. "Get her in there, James, before someone hears her."

His grip on my arm tightened and his other hand clamped over my mouth as I started to scream. "Be a good girl and shut your mouth. We will be much nicer to you if you play along."

I felt the tears in my eyes, realizing what they would do to me. My fingers on my other hand inched closer to the dagger they must have forgotten was in my skirt. I grabbed it and quickly lashed out, slicing through the sleeve of James' shirt. He let out a curse and I took off running in his shock. I didn't make it far before his arms were around my waist and he had me pulled back against his chest. I fought against his hold, but he laughed and forcefully took the dagger from my hand.

He lifted it against my neck and I froze with his arm still around my waist. He chuckled and I felt his lips at my ear. "Good girl. Now lift your skirts."

Tears fell down my cheeks and I felt the dagger dig into my skin when I didn't do as he asked. He snarled in my ear and I felt his hand leave my waist and move down to my skirts as he tugged them up. I heard footsteps running the other way and assumed Laurent was leaving James behind for whatever reason, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I cried out as the dagger stayed at my throat and his hand touched my bare thigh. He chuckled and moved his fingers closer toward his goal between my legs.

I closed my eyes as tears fell, but then the dagger was gone and his hands were torn from my body. I ran and backed into a nearby tree, finding Emmett there beating James on the ground. His face held nothing but rage as his fist connected with James again and again. The dagger laid forgotten in the grass. Emmett finally stopped punching and pulled James up by his collar. "You are done here. You won't be coming back this house or looking at her again, ever. And you won't tell anyone who did this to you. It was a drunken fight at the tavern. If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you. Now go." Emmett released James and the guard took off running out of the trees and down the road.

I shrunk back against the tree as Emmett looked at me. His face softened as he came closer and reached a hand out to touch the skin of my neck. "We need to get back to the house," he whispered. "You're bleeding and I don't want it to get infected."

I nodded, taking the hand he offered to me. His arm wrapped around my waist, and I curled closer against his side. When we got inside the house, I sat down at the table and watched him wet a cloth and press it to my neck. I hissed at the contact and he reached up to wipe a tear from my eye. "What the hell were you thinking being out there, Rose?"

I looked down at floor. "I thought they were gone. I just wanted to practice."

Emmett set the cloth on the table and looked over me carefully, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and let Emmett pull me into a hug. I took his hand and led him into my room, laying down on the bed. "Will you just stay here with me for a little while?"

Emmett nodded, laying down beside me and letting me rest my head on his chest. His fingers drew lazy patterns on my back. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Emmett. I don't know if I can take the throne back."

"Why do you say that?"

"My parents are dead, Emmett. It's just me, and I don't know what to do. I was supposed to be marrying some lord and living my life without any of these worries. Now I can't even ask for guidance from my parents. And look at me, Emmett. I'm a complete fool. Who knows what they would have done to me." I shivered and Emmett pulled me tight against him. I felt his lips on my hair softly.

"I'm going to stick with you, Rosalie. You _are_ the rightful person to be sitting on that throne. And we will get you back there."

I laid my arm over his waist and closed my eyes. I could feel sleep dragging me down and I thought I heard a deep whisper right before falling into the darkness. "No matter how much I want to keep you, I'll get you back where you belong."

 **Please review. Let me know your thoughts here.**


End file.
